Ratheron(Rarron Blackheart), And the Blackheart Legacy.
Hanrick, And his powers...From Rath's fearful point of view.((Daddys beat up lil boy.)) Freca is being explained after Ratheron is healed from Farther's rage. 06:36:52 Freca: Alright. What was he saying about you leaving in the middle of the night? Raising yourself? 06:37:23 Ratheron: I never rasied myself..I hid in a Culists Backpack when he went for a vacation.. 06:37:35 Ratheron: And ended up not far from here. 06:37:43 Ratheron: I poped out he freaked.. 06:38:22 Ratheron: Brought me here and set me down. She said.."Good boy, Now then..Erm.." And screamed 06:38:27 Ratheron: Lind found me. 06:38:43 Freca tilts her head, gazing at him, intent on his story. 06:38:51 Ratheron: That's it. 06:39:10 Freca: Was he the one who beat you so badly? 06:39:19 Ratheron: 'coures. 06:39:41 Freca covers her face with her palm. for a few moments. "Hrm..." 06:40:15 Freca nods at you. 06:40:27 Ratheron: He's the current Lord of Twilights. 06:40:32 Ratheron: For Deathwing.. 06:40:44 Freca blinks at him. "For Deathwing..." She gives a nervous twitch. 06:40:55 Ratheron: ..Yes... 06:41:02 Ratheron: But he dislikes him to death. 06:41:09 Ratheron: And beyond.. 06:41:22 Freca: Heh'. That must be a lot of hate to harbor. 06:41:27 Ratheron: He wants Twilights to enslave the races. Not Deathwing. 06:41:33 Ratheron: Not..death to all. 06:41:43 Ratheron: That means us. Too. 06:41:52 Ratheron: I must agree. We are..better in most cases.. 06:41:59 Ratheron: And I would like for a pet.. 06:42:03 Ratheron: But everyone. Has a place. 06:42:16 Freca blinks, silent, peering at him for a few moments. "A pet?" 06:42:37 Ratheron: ..Nevermind. 06:42:43 Ratheron: Just some nature kicking in. 06:42:54 Ratheron: When Grim Batol is invaded..He will be there in the shadows to aid them. 06:43:33 Freca fights back a low growl. "I should not take part in any of this." She turns her gaze the other way. "Thank you for telling me about it though..." 06:43:51 Ratheron: He knew nothing of you nor Wessly.. 06:44:01 Freca: Well. I talked to him. 06:44:02 Ratheron: He came and left. Not coming back.. 06:44:05 Ratheron: What.. 06:44:18 Freca: I talked with him. Your father... 06:44:43 Ratheron: He's smart. Deadly. Fast. And magicly. He's near Malygos. Bout fourty percent there.. 06:44:53 Ratheron: In shadow Magic. 06:44:55 Ratheron: But.. 06:44:58 Freca gives a nervous twitch. 06:45:05 Ratheron: He can't pick up a sword. 06:45:12 Freca: ...Why not? 06:45:22 Ratheron: He's so weak. It's laughable.. He used his Shadow-talons me... 06:45:47 Freca looks at Rath, wide-eyed. 06:46:01 Ratheron: Image a three pronged talon on his fists.. 06:46:18 Freca nods at you. 06:46:27 Ratheron: And the energy all around his arms. Giving him the strength of a Tauren berseker.. 06:46:30 Ratheron: Without the rage. 06:46:36 Ratheron: It's negatable. 06:46:42 Ratheron: And he has to have complete focus. 06:46:49 Ratheron: Say something off he needs to think of. IT's gone. 06:47:10 Freca lets out a laugh. "That, does not sound very scary at all, honestly." 06:47:14 Ratheron: Like. "Does Deathwing wear panties?" Worked for me. 06:47:24 Freca: (( ROTFLMFAO (( 06:47:43 Freca: (( ))* XD )) 06:47:50 Ratheron: And the fact he can drain and never die is a issue. He's just go..Energy like and seeth into another body.. 06:48:00 Ratheron: Or egg. Starting anew. 06:48:08 Ratheron: He has a limit however. I know that. 06:48:18 Freca tilts her head. "Everything has a limit." 06:48:25 Ratheron: Not sure how long..till that form goes away. 06:48:42 Freca: Maybe a few years? 06:48:49 Ratheron: Maybe.. 06:49:04 Freca: It seems reasonable. 06:50:25 Ratheron: ..That's all I can tell you on him.